


Snow and Shiraz

by ShellyLass



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: Holby City Hospital, a Christmas party, and Shiraz. Serena Campbell/wine and Serena/Bernie fluff.Dive in.<3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanorbramwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbramwell/gifts).



The sizzling of the bacon was a welcome sound in the rarely used, spotless kitchen. Bernie moved the spatula, turning the bacon over. She stood in her pajamas, the clock reading half eight in the morning. Normally, she’d have been up hours ago but for once she had herself a day off and planned to be a little lazy. These days were few and far between, considering the rare amount of down time she’d had over the years. So, there she stood in her favorite pair of sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt. Her black slippers keeping her feet warm, the hardwood floors always cool to the touch on winter mornings.

She could see the snow tumbling softly outside the window, swirling in the wind and coating the empty street. It’d been quite some time since she’d seen an England winter, more accustomed to the dry, dense heat of the Middle East. This year though, Bernie was more than happy to be spending the holidays at home. This had nothing at all to do with the sleeping brunette that currently resided in her bed nor the budding romance blossoming between them. Bernie smiled as she piled the crisp bacon on two plates and set about starting eggs and toast.

As she slid the buttered bread into the toaster she reminisced about the circumstances that led to Serena being nestled on the sheets of her bed, beneath the white comforter. Bernie had spent the evening at the Holby City Christmas party, nursing a glass of Pinot Grigio and mingling with fellow doctors, nurses, and the like.

_Bernie quite enjoyed these people, over time they’d come to treat her as one of their own. Soft Christmas music played over the speakers in the hospital cafeteria while everyone stood in small groups, talking about a range of topics. The many, many employees of the hospital were in all sorts of dress, scrubs and uniforms mixed in with semi-formal casual attire. Bernie wore a white V-neck blouse and dark jeans tucked into black boots._

_The party had been in full swing for well over an hour now, Bernie having greeted everyone and shared more than a few stories about her time in service. Everyone listened, hung on every word, especially the younger doctors who’d not yet seen their share of extensive trauma surgeries. In turn, Bernie listened to the latest personal news in everyone’s lives. Raf and Fletch continued about the kids and their adventures during the holidays. Even Jac and Ric had snatched a few spare moments off Keller to join the party and banter with the group. Morven, still not back to herself after Arthur’s passing, listened intently. Dominic, as always close by, maintaining his playful air. However, someone had not shown and Bernie’s eyes kept flicking to the door._

_Serena had yet to make an appearance and while Bernie loved getting to know her colleagues better, she’d have a much easier time doing so if Serena were at her side. The party would be on for quite a while longer, that wasn’t a worry, the hospital hoping to accommodate as many shifts as possible. Bernie wasn’t sure what was keeping the brunette and she tried not to worry. It was still new and fragile, what they had. It was also exciting and frightening to Bernie. Frightening because Serena had crept underneath her ribcage so incredibly quickly and she didn’t know what to do. Love had never come easily to Bernie, but with Serena it was as simple as expanding one’s diaphragm for oxygen and breathing out again._

_Bernie drained her glass and excused herself from the group, fancying a bit of air. She stepped outside into the cold December night and breathed deeply. Thoughts of Serena always swelled in her head and she was quite surprised they never tumbled from her lips. Surprised that she hadn’t looked over patient, caught the brunette’s eyes and words “I love you” fall out. Bernie chuckled into the night, feeling like a massive, romantic sod._

_She shivered and headed back into the warmth. She ran her hands through her blonde hair, shaking the snowflakes loose. She made her way down the hall and turned into the cafeteria and found a familiar brunette by the makeshift bar. Bernie smiled and made her way over._

_“Cutting it close, Miss Campbell,” Bernie murmured, placing her hand on Serena’s lower back._

_Serena chuckled, bringing a glass of what was no doubt Shiraz to her lips, “Duty before pleasure, Miss Wolfe.”_

_Bernie smirked, “Noted, however, pleasure is much more fun.”_

_Serena choked a bit, her brown eyes flashing and a blush coloring her cheeks. Only a few kisses had been shared between them and a few nights spent in in each other’s beds. Bernie tended to slip these comments into conversations, not to rush Serena, but to enjoy the young, playful feeling it gave them both. Physical intimacy would happen naturally; they both knew that._

_“Why Miss Wolfe, one would think you were propositioning me?” Serena challenged, her eyebrow crooked as she drained her glass._

_Bernie swallowed, want curling in her abdomen at Serena’s tone. Serena smirked before refilling her glass and filling Bernie’s. Their eyes met and the room grew warm as it always did when proximity was small. Bernie reached down and entwined their fingers, squeezing briefly as she leaned into Serena’s space._

_“I could be, but I think I’ll retract that due to your tardiness,” Bernie murmured, her lips grazing Serena’s ear._

_A small gasp passed Serena’s lips as Bernie stepped away, grabbing a plate of snacks for herself. Serena watched for a moment, draining her second glass of Shiraz and refilling it a third time._

_Serena passed by Bernie’s turned back, “I’ll make it up to you, Miss Wolfe.”_

_Over the course of the evening they laughed and shared stories, all the while Serena remained right at her side. To their colleagues they’d grown close as mates, but both Bernie and Serena knew that something very different was brewing between them. Serena downed glass after glass of wine, her normal contained voice growing boisterous and her usual air of confidence becoming silly._

_Bernie had quit the wine much earlier on, forever keeping a watchful eye on her now drunk brunette. Serena laughed so loudly, her cheeks tinted red from the spirit coursing through her veins. Bernie could not look away, the beauty of the brunette continued to astound her._

_The party ended and Serena whined about everyone getting old, that the night was young and more drinks were needed. She’d wrapped her arm around Bernie’s waist, her fingers applying pressure. Bernie smiled, it seemed wine made Serena more liberal in her affection. Bernie slid Serena’s coat onto her shoulders and led Serena outside into the snow with a hand at her back, the streetlights illuminating the parking lot._

_“Coming home with me then, Campbell? Since you’ve nearly drowned yourself in shiraz?” Bernie joked, wrapping an arm around Serena._

_Serena’s face pulled into a stern look, “I’ve done nothing of the sort, Wolfe. I’m perfectly in charge of my faculties.”_

_Bernie laughed, loud and open. Serena had to be the most stubborn woman she’d ever met._

_“Serena, if you drive you’ll crash. You understand that, right?”_

_Serena chuckled, “Who said anything about me driving, you’re driving. Jesus Bernie, what a dangerous idea.”_

_Bernie smirked, “You’re positively pissed, Serena.”_

_Serena threw up her hands, “Fine, Bernie, I’m incredibly drunk. So, take me to your home and have your wicked way with me.”_

_Bernie stopped, “My wicked way, aye?”_

_Serena took a few steps forward and spun around, a drunken smile on her face, “The wickedest of ways, Miss. Wolfe.”_

_Bernie blushed, oh what she wouldn’t give to take that challenge. Instead she held out her hand which Serena took and pulled her to the car. She opened the passenger side door and helped Serena inside and buckled her in before sliding into the driver’s seat._

_“Bernie, we must speak about this car. Why not something more sensible and less James Bond?” Serena slurred, running her hands over the leather seats as if it were an animal._

_Bernie snorted as she turned on the car, “From me having my wicked way with you to talking about my choice in automobiles and secret agents. You are quite something, Serena.”_

_“It’s Miss Campbell to you, I love it when you call me that. Gives me the warm fuzzies, you know,” Serena said, pointing her finger at Bernie._

_Bernie laughed as she turned on the heat, “Whatever you say, Miss Campbell.”_

_Serena smiled and snuggled into her jacket, moving her hand to lace between Bernie’s fingers. Bernie glanced down at their joined hands and felt warmth spread through her body. Bernie backed out of the parking space and headed home. The drive passed quickly enough, Bernie giggling at Serena having turned on the radio and sang a Cher song wildly out of tune._

_“Bernie, why’ve you stopped the car?” Serena questioned, “I was enjoying the music.”_

_Bernie chuckled, “Because we’re home, Serena.”_

_Even pissed out of her mind, the sentence stopped Serena in her tracks. “We are home?” she said, testing the words on her tongue._

_Bernie stilled, her hand on the car door, realizing what she’d said. Icy cold panic took hold, Bernie cursed her stupid mouth. She was terrified of too much too soon, anything that could break what they were trying so hard to build._

_Serena sighed, “I quite like the sound of home and you, Berenice Wolfe.”_

_Bernie smiled and said nothing, getting out of the car and moving to Serena’s door. Holding Serena close Bernie opened the front door and helped the brunette up the stairs to her bedroom. Serena’s eyes were starting to droop and her head was sagging on Bernie’s shoulder. Bernie opened her bedroom door and sat Serena on the side of the bed. Serena smiled sleepily as Bernie moved to her dresser pulling out pajamas for the pair of them._

_“You’re going to undress me aren’t you, Bernie?” Serena asked goofily, trying to entice Bernie._

_Bernie chuckled, “Well you can’t sleep in that, can you?” eyeing Serena’s black slacks and blouse._

_Serena shook her head and started unbuttoning her shirt. Bernie kneeled and pulled Serena’s heels from her feet and slid them under the bed. Bernie felt Serena’s shirt be tossed over her head and a girlish laugh escape Serena’s lips. Bernie raised her eyes and smiled, finding Serena looking down at her clad in a black bra. Serena’s hand found Bernie’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. It began chaste enough, but Serena’s tongue requested entrance into Bernie’s mouth a few moments later._

_Bernie pulled away, against everything her body asked. Their first time would not be a drunken fumble if Bernie had any say in it. Serena grumbled in protest as Bernie slid a large red t-shirt over her head and placed a kiss on her temple. Serena stood, steadied by Bernie’s hands and stepped out of her slacks. Bernie’s heart caught at Serena in one of her old school shirts, finding Serena to be the most beautiful sight in all the world. Bernie hoped to eventually see Serena in more of her things._

_Serena smiled, wrapping her arms around Bernie’s waist. Bernie returned the embrace kissing Serena’s hair and saying, “To bed with you, Miss Campbell.”_

_Serena pouted drunkenly but pulled away and crawled into bed. Bernie stepped out of her own shoes and quickly changed into sweats and a t-shirt before climbing into bed beside Serena. Bernie scooted closer fitting her front against Serena’s back and wrapping her arm around her waist._

_“Miss Wolfe?”_

_Bernie nuzzled Serena’s neck, “Yes, Serena?”_

_Serena sighed and snuggled into to covers, her hand lacing with Bernie’s at her stomach, “You’re so lovely, but you’re supposed to be having your wicked way with me.”_

_Bernie chuckled, “Goodnight Serena.”_

The toast jumped from the toaster, breaking Bernie’s reverie. She giggled to herself, a drunken Serena had quite entirely made her evening. She’d laid beside Serena for some time before falling asleep, just reveling in the feel of the woman next to her. Serena was all the warmth Bernie’s life had lacked for so long. She fished the finished eggs out of the pan and placed them with the bacon. Bernie then moved to the fridge and pulled out the marmalade. She also poured two large cup of fresh coffee. Bernie arranged the two plates of food, coffee, two acetaminophen tablets, and silverware on a tray and made her way upstairs, careful not to spill anything.

Using a slipper-covered foot she pushed open her bedroom door. She sat their breakfast down on the bedside table and looked down at Serena. Serena lay on her back, one arm thrown over her eyes. Her other arm rested across her stomach, the comforter pooled at her waist. Bernie smiled at the sight, her heart aching at the idea of waking up to the woman every day. Bernie settled on the edge of the bed and touched Serena’s face. The other woman groaned sleepily and settled back into sleep.

“Serena, wake up,” Bernie said, running her hand over the woman’s cheek.

The brunette groaned a second time, turning away from Bernie. Bernie laughed and touched Serena’s side, her fingers squeezing lightly.

“Alright, sleepyhead. Come ‘round, I’ve made you breakfast,” Bernie murmured louder than before.

Serena sighed moodily, fighting to fall back asleep. Bernie shook her slightly, “I’ve made coffee.”

Serena groaned and rolled over, “It had better be fresh,” her eyes squinting as she spoke.

Bernie chuckled and reached for the coffee and tablets, “Nothing but the best for you. These are for your head.

Serena sat up and took the coffee, ignoring the tablets in Bernie’s open hand. “My head is fine, Bernie. No need for any of that,” Serena said.

Bernie scoffed, “You drank enough Shiraz to fill three bottles, don’t be ridiculous.”

Serena stiffened, “I had a perfectly acceptable number of glasses, Bernie.” She said stubbornly taking the offered medication, washing them down with a long sip of coffee. She ran her free hand through her short hair and sighed in defeat.

“Long night, Miss Campbell?” Bernie joked, taking her own coffee from the tray and taking a sip.

Serena winced, “I feel like I’ve been beaten and thrown in the boot of a car.”

Bernie smiled, “You were the life of the party though, I must say.”

Serena put her face in her hand, “I remember everything, sadly. I’ve made a right arse of myself, haven’t I?”

Bernie pulled Serena’s hand from her face and laced their fingers together, “Not at all, I think you’re the most adorable, stubborn woman on the planet. Cher thinks so too.”

Serena laughed, “Well can’t argue with Cher, can I?”

Bernie smiled, bringing their joined hands to her lips, “Good morning, Serena.”

“Good morning, Bernie. My apologies for my less than suave comments last night,” Serena responded shyly.

Bernie leaned forward and captured Serena’s lips in a kiss. Serena softly kissed back, none of the rushed drunkenness in this kiss. Bernie slipped her tongue between Serena’s lips, massaging Serena’s tongue softly before pulling away.

“Don’t apologize, I quite enjoyed it,” Bernie murmured, resting her forehead against Serena’s.

Serena sighed, moving her nose against Bernie’s. “It’s good to know I’m not shite at this whole thing.”

Bernie smiled, “Never.”

Serena smiled in return, kissing Bernie softly before settling her head against the headboard and enjoying her coffee. Bernie moved the tray and settled it on Serena’s lap and climbed into bed beside her. Bernie sat her coffee down and tucked into the bacon, enjoying the domestic bliss of it all. Serena sipped her coffee, nursing what Bernie was sure was a massive headache.

“Bernie?”

Bernie turned, mouth full of eggs, her eyes finding Serena’s.

Serena chuckled, “How attractive.”

Bernie swallowed and laughed, “Sorry, what where you going to say?”

“Nothing, never you mind,” Serena said smiling, setting her coffee aside and tucking into her breakfast.

Bernie whined, “Tell me, please.”

Serena studiously ignored her, her stubbornness in full force. Bernie sat and waited, staring expectantly.

“Stop staring at me, Wolfe,” Serena groaned.

“Only if you tell me.”

Serena chuckled, “You know, you’re nearly as stubborn as I am. Sure that’s a good match?”

Bernie returned to her food, “I like a challenge, Miss Campbell, and I find that you are quite a challenge.”

“Can’t make it easy on you, can I?” Serena quipped.

“You never do,” Bernie responded, spreading marmalade on her toast.

I was just going to thank you for taking care of me,” Serena replied, switching gears.

Bernie smiled, “I’d expect the same of you were I making such an ass of myself.”

Serena smacked her on the arm, “Enough of that! I was not that bad!”

Bernie laughed, “Oh Serena, you’re sure you remember it all?”

Serena’s eyes narrowed, “We’ll not speak of it. Not one word.”

Bernie laughed loudly, “Eat your breakfast, Miss Campbell. Nurse the hangover you’re pretending not to have and let me take care of you some more. Maybe we’ll watch some telly or have a nap. The day is ours.”

Serena sighed, “You forget, Miss Wolfe, that I have to work today.”

Bernie shrugged, “You did, until I called Hanssen.”

“Excuse me? I’m perfectly suitable for work.”

Bernie chuckled, “You weren’t when your shift started an hour ago.”

Serena’s eyes whipped to the clock that normally sat on the bedside table, but it wasn’t there. “Where is the clock, Bernie? What time is it?” Serena demanded.

Bernie sighed unable to hide the smile on her face, “Well it’s in the bin now, you chucked it at me when I tried to wake you for work hours ago, raving about how you weren’t drunk, you were just taking a nap. Shattered the poor thing to pieces.”

Serena’s face reddened, “Oh, well. Telly it is, then.”

Bernie laughed, “And maybe, just maybe I’ll have my wicked way with you.”

Serena’s hand connected with Bernie’s arm for the second of many, many times that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the amount of lovely reviews I've written a second chapter to this fic. Enjoy!

The telly had been on for hours, channels changed numerous times to find some sort of quality show to pass the time. The sun was hanging low in the sky, slowly reaching towards the horizon. Serena had only gotten up to relieve her bladder before swiftly climbing back into the ridiculously comfy bed of one Berenice Wolfe. Whom it seemed was content to do nothing but cater to the woman’s raging hangover by cuddling her, bringing her food, and watching whatever she wanted. The women had shared chaste kisses amidst the sheets the blonde found herself leaning against the headboard, pillows supporting her back as the brunette lounged between her long legs. The back of Serena’s head rested just over Bernie’s beating heart. Bernie’s arms had loosely wrapped around Serena’s shoulders absentmindedly running her long-fingered hands up and down her forearms.

Serena sighed contentedly, “Quite the day, eh Miss Wolfe?”

Bernie hummed in response, dropping a kiss on Serena’s hair. Serena smiled to herself enjoying this open, affectionate side of Bernie. Serena tilted her head up and to the side, looking up into the always guarded brown eyes. Bernie looked back, a content smile pulling at her lips.

“What?” Bernie questioned, her brow creasing.

Serena shook her head, wrapping her left arm around Bernie’s neck and pulling the blonde’s lips to hers. Bernie melted into Serena’s lips with a soft moan, Serena’s hand a sure force against her neck that she didn’t want the kiss to end. Bernie let Serena take control, something she’s never let anyone do before. Serena kissed her slowly, little gasps bubbling out of her throat. Serena was nervous, she was no virgin but being with a woman was terrifying. _Not to mention said woman is Bernie bloody Wolfe,_ Serena mused.

Serena broke the kiss, swallowing down the waves of fire building in her body. She looked up at Bernie with a question in her eyes, unable to form the words. Bernie smiled, rubbing her nose against Serena’s.

“Darling, don’t worry. We’ll do nothing you’re uncomfortable with. To be quite honest, holding you is more than enough,” Bernie kissed her soundly, conveying with her lips that Serena would set the pace.

Serena sighed against her lips, “Bernie, I’ll be honest. I’m terrified, I feel like a fumbling adolescent around you.”

Bernie’s heart caught in her throat, “Serena.”

Serena nodded, sliding out of Bernie’s embrace and using her hands to push Bernie’s knees flat against the bed. The mattress moved under her weight as she stood. Bernie looked up at her in awe, as she always did, amazed that this woman wanted her of all people. Bernie knew that she was someone that was so broken in ways that made love harder. Someone who had caused so much heartache and chaos. Serena stepped on either side of Bernie’s legs and sat on Bernie’s lap. Bernie’s hands immediately settled on Serena’s hips, steadying her. Serena sighed, her eyes level with Bernie’s as she laced her fingers together at the nape of Bernie’s neck.

Bernie pulled Serena’s hips, drawing the woman closer so that their chests brushed. Bernie waited, not wanting to make a move and spook the brunette. She wanted Serena so much that she was also terrified. It hadn’t been like this with Marcus or Alex. Bernie kept herself separate, always in control of her heart. She’d justified her actions, given reasons for distance, and all the other rubbish she’d inflicted on them. Serena had stood for none of it, remaining obstinate in the face of Bernie’s cowardice. Now, Serena had peeled the layers of Bernie away to reveal the woman inside that yearned for real connection. Serena was deeper inside Bernie’s heart than her husband of twenty-five years had ever been. The thought alone had nearly driven Bernie to Kiev, an act that would have no doubt destroyed Serena.

However, Bernie cared about Serena. Not that she hadn’t cared about Marcus or Alex, but she had always put her own safety first. Bernie wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life putting Serena’s needs before her own. For Bernie, it started with this moment.

Serena pondered in that moment of silence as well, grasping for clarity. Bernie is a whirlwind, set about the Earth to destroy. At least, that is what Bernie believed. Serena, on the other hand, saw so much more. To her, Bernie was so full of love and care, but unable to show it properly. Others would tell Serena to look at the marriage Bernie had wrecked, the life she had destroyed. Serena couldn’t hold the past against Bernie simply because there was so much good in her, so much light in all the darkness. Serena considered herself a strong woman and knew in that moment that she wanted her, completely, no matter what.

“Bernie,” the name a breath that flowed through Serena’s lips.

Bernie leaned in, resting her forehead on Serena’s, “Yes?”

Serena began to stammer, “Could…we..bollocks.” Serena took a deep breath, “I want you.”

Bernie nodded, “I want you as well, Serena.”

Serena smirked, “Since I’m sober now and we are both in agreement. Could we, uhm try?”

“I’m not objecting by any means, but I want you to be sure,” Bernie murmured, raising a hand to brush Serena’s cheek affectionately.

Serena blinked, touched at Bernie’s words. “I may be quaking in my pyjamas but I’ve never been more sure of anything like I’m sure about you.”

Bernie couldn’t contain her laugh, “I’m a bloody mess, how can you be so sure?”

Serena’s gaze hardened, “You are not what you think you are, Miss Wolfe. I see you, remember that.”

Bernie’s sardonic grin fell into a vulnerable frown, “I don’t want to hurt you, Serena.”

Bernie’s eyes dropped, unable to meet Serena’s eyes. “Bernie, you spent all night catering to my Shiraz dependency and then all day today remedying a nasty hangover with food, coffee, telly, and cuddles. Does that sound like you’re hurting me?”

Bernie felt Serena’s fingers touch the bottom of her chip, pulling her face up. “You’re good to me, Bernie. I feel safe with you and I’ll never say or feel different.”

Bernie peered into Serena’s eyes, the brown pools full of clarity and compassion. Serena’s words hit her heart and filled her with warmth to her toes. Serena smiled and ran her hand around Bernie’s chin to cup her cheek. Bernie surged forward, her hand wrapping around Serena’s neck and pulling her into a kiss.

Serena kissed her back, having little to no idea how to proceed or what she should be doing with her hands. Her mind ran wild with fear of all the ways this could go wrong. Serena moved to place her hands in Bernie’s hair and Bernie hissed in pain.

“Oh bloody hell,” Serena groaned, placing her hands over her face, “I’m rubbish at this, utter rubbish.”

Bernie rubbed her earlobe where Serena had caught her earring, “Serena, stop, it’s quite alright.”

Serena shook her covered face, remaining quiet. Bernie’s hands covered Serena’s and pulled her hands from her face. Bernie guided Serena’s hands to her cheeks before moving her own hands around Serena’s back and pulling her forward.

“Kiss me, darling,” Bernie murmured, her lips barely moving.

Serena moved forward kissing Bernie softly. Bernie kissed her back with fervor, her hands running up and down Serena’s back. Serena moaned softly, experimentally rolling her hips against Bernie’s. Bernie responded by fisting what used to be her old Uni shirt. Serena rolled her hips again, her tongue darting into Bernie’s mouth.

Bernie’s hands moved to Serena’s stomach and underneath the t-shirt to trail along Serena’s abdomen. Serena broke the kiss reaching for the hem of the shirt quickly. Serena’s hands lifted the shirt with the intention of making quick work of it, but instead cracked Bernie in the nose with her right elbow.

“Oh my god, Bernie!” Serena said, dropping the shirt back in place, feeling mortified.

Bernie held her nose while laughing, “Well, Miss Campbell, I do believe I should consider purchasing protective gear.”

Serena’s face only worsened, “This was a horrid idea, I couldn’t be more of a bumbling idiot.”

Bernie’s laughter quieted immediately, “Darling, don’t say that. I was only joking, I’m perfectly alright.”

“I just wanted this to be perfect,” Serena murmured, getting up and sitting on the side of the bed.

Bernie frowned, sliding to sit beside her. “Serena, this is perfect.”

Serena scoffed, “If we keep at it, you’ll need to be admitted to Holby.”

Bernie laughed, “I’ll have the finest treatment on the AAU and I’ll especially request the healing hands of Miss Serena Campbell,” lacing her fingers with Serena’s.

Serena chuckled, “Who knew you could be such a charmer, Miss Wolfe.”

“I’m always a charmer, darling, that’s why you love me,” Bernie responded quickly.

Serena turned her head, having caught the latter part of the sentence. “Sure of yourself, are you?”

Bernie smirked, “Got you into my bed, didn’t I?”

“Oh shut up, you,” Serena grumbled, a blush creeping up her neck.

Bernie’s smirk grew, leaning in and pressing her lips to Serena’s ear. “Make me, Serena.”

Serena felt her body flush with heat in the way only Bernie could make her. The way Bernie’s words sank into her skin and set her veins aflame. Serena sighed as she felt Bernie’s lips close on her earlobe, sucking lightly before trailing down her neck.

“Want me to have my way with you, do you love? Serena quipped, as Bernie’s right hand moved to her bare thigh.

She felt Bernie’s smile against her neck, “Absolutely.”

Serena turned her head and found Bernie’s lips in a heated kiss. Bernie, again, allowed Serena to take control. Serena moved with purpose this time, pushing Bernie back on to the bed settling her blonde hair on the pillows. Serena settled between Bernie’s legs, a momentary flash of nervousness covering her features. Bernie looked up at the woman and simply pulled her down for a kiss, silently urging her to continue.

Serena felt emboldened and ran one hand down Bernie’s side, dipping underneath the hem of her t-shirt and pulling it up. Serena’s hands on her skin set Bernie’s stomach in knots, in the best way. She’d wanted this for so long, to be with Serena this way. It was nearly more than Bernie could stand. Serena trailed kisses down Bernie’s neck, learning which spots caused Bernie to moan or sigh. Serena’s hand continued to map the skin of Bernie’s abdomen and slowly moved upward. Serena found a stretch of skin on Bernie’s abdomen that made her pull back.

Bernie sat up just enough to tug her shirt over her head, leaving her clad in a grey sports bra and black knickers. Serena’s eyes trailed down the blonde’s chest, drinking in the skin she’d never seen before. Serena traced each scar decorating Bernie’s skin, her service for their country branded on her for a lifetime. Bernie sighed when she felt Serena’s lips follow the same route as her hands.

Serena’s mouth found the scar on Bernie’s chest from her surgery at Holby, finally beginning to turn white with age. Bernie’s back arched off the bed as Serena dragged her tongue down the scar, kissing the exposed mound of her breasts. Serena enjoyed watching the effect she had on the blonde and wanted to explore more. Serena’s hands slid under the sports bra and tugged it up, Bernie raised her body to assist.

Bernie lay back down, flat against the mattress and looked up at Serena. Serena was looking down at her in such a way that Bernie felt incredibly exposed. She didn’t feel uncomfortable, but so beautiful that it felt like her heart would explode. Serena’s hands covered her breasts, Bernie could feel the slight tremor in Serena’s hands. Serena kneaded Bernie’s breasts, her lips returning to Bernie’s neck.

Bernie groaned, her mouth opening and eyes falling closed under Serena’s hands.

“Serena,” Bernie breathed as she felt Serena’s warm mouth cover her nipple.

“Ah, Miss Wolfe,” Serena murmured, nipping lightly on the bud.

Serena continued to tease Bernie, her hands sliding down Bernie’s sides to the waistband of her knickers. Bernie was so incredibly wet, ready for Serena to touch her where she needed her most. Serena’s fingers hooked in Bernie’s knickers and tugged them down her long legs, her nails dragging on their way.

Serena stilled, Bernie lay naked before her and although she had a relative idea of what to do she felt unsure in her movements. Bernie sat up, leaning on one hand, kissing Serena soundly. Bernie gripped Serena’s wrist and placed Serena’s hand on her sex. Serena gasped at the wetness, her insides twisting with want.

Serena’s fingers slid into Bernie easily, the walls tight around her hand. Bernie broke the kiss, moaning softly and falling back onto the bed. Serena thrust into her with purpose, drawing moan after moan from the blonde. In that moment, Serena felt none of the fumbling uncertainty from earlier. She watched Bernie and it was so much more than she’d ever imagined this would be. Seeing Berenice Wolfe completely out of control sent trills of lust through her system.

Serena felt Bernie’s hand turning her free hand over and lacing their fingers together. Bernie’s eyes were closed and her sighs came faster and faster. Serena felt the moment Bernie came, Bernie’s walls clamping on her fingers. She watched as Bernie’s back arch off the bed, her fingers squeezing Serena’s. Bernie sat up capturing Serena’s lips, tongues dancing together.

Bernie pulled away a few moments later, resting her forehead on Serena’s trying to catch her breath.

“Stolen your breath, have I?” Serena joked, trying to calm her own racing heart.

Bernie smiled, “Always, Miss Campbell. Mind if I steal yours?”

Serena opened her mouth to respond with what would no doubt be a demonstration of her quick wit, but was cut off with a deep kiss. Bernie easily flipped them over, Serena sinking into the mattress under Bernie’s weight. Serena’s hands gripped Bernie’s shoulders as Bernie began leisurely kissing Serena’s neck, nipping lightly. Serena sighed, her body tight and uncomfortable with need. Bernie did not rush as she would have with Alex or detach as she would have with Marcus. Bernie’s movements were slow and meaningful, her lips and teeth teasing the skin of Serena Campbell.

“Bernie,” Serena murmured, her hands threading through the blonde curls.

“Yes, love?” Bernie breathed against her neck, her hands sliding underneath Serena’s shirt.

Serena moaned, her back arching off the bed as Bernie’s hands covered her bra-clad breasts. “Please, Bernie.”

Bernie acquiesced, making quick work of Serena’s shirt and bra. Returning to her body Bernie’s mouth found Serena’s left breast, her hands massaging Serena’s sides. Serena’s skin was so incredibly soft, not a single scar marring her body. Bernie took her time learning Serena, feeling so incredibly unworthy of pleasing this amazing woman. Serena’s sighs and breathy moans gave Bernie life, pushed her forward through the lurking insecurity.

When Bernie’s hands finally rid Serena of her knickers she trailed her hands up her soft legs. Bernie settled beside Serena, her hand trailing between Serena’s thighs. She felt Serena tremble as she ran a hand through Serena’s folds. Bernie kissed her as she slid inside her. Serena moaned into her mouth, her hands lying above her head. Bernie set a slow pace, bringing Serena slowly.

Bernie was entranced as she watched Serena’s face change, her body react to her touch in a way that sent waves of warmth through her body.  Bernie leaned down further, changing her angle, allowing her to push deeper inside Serena her head lying on Serena’s heaving chest. Serena’s hands gripped Bernie’s hair as her moans increased in volume.

Bernie was astounded, her eyes closing in wonder as she felt Serena’s body begin to shake with pleasure. Serena let slip a small “oh,” as her body tensed. It was the quietest moment of orgasm Bernie had ever experienced with any partner, something uniquely Serena.

Bernie slowed, extending her pleasure as long as possible. Serena shook and collapsed on the bed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried to bring herself back to earth. Bernie slid her hand up Serena’s stomach and draped it over her side, tangling their legs together. Serena reached down absentmindedly, tugging the comforter up over their waists. Her arms then wrapped around Bernie, her hands tracing patterns on the blonde’s back.

Bernie kissed Serena’s chest lightly, squeezing the brunette’s waist. Serena sighed deeply, her body still trilling with the aftershocks from the touch of one Berenice Wolfe. The silence settled and the two women simply enjoyed lying there together, no words needed. The words were spoken in the circles and lines Serena’s nails drew onto Bernie’s lightly scarred back and in the butterfly kisses Bernie dropped over Serena’s heart every few minutes.

Eventually both women fell asleep, their breath evening out as the sun went down and the snow flurries began to collect on the window pane. Their arms loosened around each other as they slipped deeper into sleep.

xxxx

Bernie woke easily, her eyes fluttering open and adjusting to the lamp light giving the room a dim glow. Silently and slowly Bernie turned her face from its position on Serena’s chest and looked up. Serena was awake, smiling down at her. Bernie lifted her head and kissed Serena’s lips softly.

“Sleep well?” Serena asked as Bernie’s head settled back on her chest.

Bernie hummed positively, “Best sleep I’ve had in ages, to be honest.”

Serena’s hand began to thread through Bernie’s hair, “I’d have to agree with you, Miss Wolfe.”

Bernie smiled slightly, “I could get use to this, Serena.”

“What?” Serena responded.

Bernie sighed in contentment, “Domestic bliss.”

Serena chuckled, “Is that what this is, Bernie? Bliss?”

“Being with you is, yes.”

Serena smiled to herself, glad that Bernie couldn’t see the softness in her eyes. It was so early on, but even Serena knew that this was no experiment, this was indeed love. She knew Bernie would be hesitant to admit such a thing, this early. Serena could see it in her eyes though and that was more than enough for her, knowing that Bernie was just as taken in as she was.

Bernie shook Serena a bit, breaking her thoughts. “I’m hungry.”

Serena laughed, “Action woman needs a snack, eh?”

Bernie grumbled, “We’ve not eaten in hours.”

Serena smirked, “Shall we go out then, brave the English winter?”

Bernie sighed, “No, I don’t want to share you. Let’s order in and put on a movie.”

“So it shall be, darling,” Serena responded softly, shifting to get up and make the call.

Bernie held her tightly, “A few more minutes?”

Serena halted her movements, snuggling back into the covers with Bernie.

“Just a few more,” Serena murmured holding the blonde close, content to never again leave this bed.

Bernie smiled against Serena’s chest, “As I said, bliss.”


End file.
